This invention relates to reels for ticket rolls of the conventional type in which a web of tickets is wound into a roll on a tubular core. The reel of the invention is of the type for supporting a ticket roll on a counter or wall in a manner such that the tickets may be removed from the end of the ticket web manually by the user. Reels of this type have many applications where a small number of tickets are to be sold. Typical users are clubs, associations or other organizations which do not have a mechanical ticket issuing machine.
It is the general object of the invention to provide a reel for ticket rolls which has a very simple construction resulting in a very low cost of manufacture.
Briefly stated, the general object of the invention is achieved by the provision of a reel which consists of only five parts, excluding conventional fasteners, including a base, a pair of guide posts mounted on the base to extend therefrom in spaced parallel relation, and a hub consisting of a pair of tubes slidably fitted together, the hub being slidably mounted on the guide posts for rotatably supporting a ticket roll.
Another feature of the reel in accordance with the invention is that it is easily adjustable to support ticket rolls of three different widths. By reason of this feature, there is no need for the supplier or user to stock three different sizes of reels.
A further feature of the reel in accordance with the invention is that it is adapted to be used in either a horizontal plane, as on a counter, or a vertical plane, as on a wall.
While there are prior art ticket reels similar to the ticket reel of this invention, the prior art ticket reels cannot achieve all the above-described objects and features of the present invention with a construction having the simplicity of design of the ticket reel of the invention. For example, one prior ticket reel comprises a pair of U-shaped channels mounted in a fixed position to extend perpendicularly from a base for slidably receiving a hub between the side walls of the two channels. However, this ticket reel is not adapted for use on a vertical wall or for use with different width ticket rolls.